Break out
by Belladonna
Summary: What if you are constantly being held back by the chains of your powers? Who knows better what this is like than Rogue. But not tonight, for tonight she enjoys a moment of freedom, of happiness. Please enjoy this and then review it. Thanks a lot.


Break out

_Disclaimer:_ This is a work of fan-fiction. The here fore used characters belong rightfully to Marvel and I just borrowed them. The only profit I hope to achieve with this is the pure pleasure of the reader, so no copyright infringement intended. Please do not sue me, I don't have money and won't be getting some from this story.

Please let me know what you think of this story; whether you liked it, hated it or whatever? I am grateful for all the feedback I am getting, so enjoy the story and please drop me a line

_Break out_

_by Belladonna_

It had been a beautiful evening and everything seemed as always. But on this evening everything was different for there was someone who was as free and loosened as she had not been for a long time. Actually she couldn't remember to have ever felt so free like this night, never before.

The women of the mansion in Westchester had gone out and enjoyed a free evening in town, one of these free nights that were as seldom like they were precious for them and for this they enjoyed it even more this night. This night they had decided to do something good for themselves, to leave all the things behind that shackled them otherwise, all the little things life had in store for them to hold them back and that they otherwise weren't able to escape. They were in a little dancing club. It was not too crowded and the music there had exactly the right volume, not too loud to be still able to chat with each other but not too low so it still could be heard and danced after.

Rogue was out on the floor and she truly enjoyed this evening to the full extent while the others had retreated to a small table and talked silently to each other, they drank and laughed. All of them enjoyed themselves and this free night. 

They all were beautiful women, astounding and breathtaking for each male guest in the club tonight and even some women had admired them, their looks and how they gave themselves, the elegance with which they had entered and filled the club; almost each man in the room had glared at least once to them, but it was only one of them that had caught all their glances – Rogue.

She wore a short tight skirt in the same emerald green colour like her eyes were which clung to her body with every move she made and underlined her well trained and shaped body. Her long hair fell loosely over her shoulders and in the light of the night club the distinctive white stripe of hers was especially standing out from her brown curls. She laughed and was in extreme high spirits this night; elegantly and graciously she moved to the tunes of the music as if there was nothing in the world that could ever restrain her in her life, so as if there was nothing that could prevent her from doing anything she ever wished for or wanted to do.

Rogue felt the glances of all the other men that rested onto her, felt each look that was directed to her and she was well aware of the thoughts that each of these men must have had this moment.

Each single one of the men in the club would want to dance with her, would give anything to be near her on the floor, some of them actually had danced with her and the line of men who were still waiting for a dance would not end. Each single one of them would hold her bare hand with the greatest pleasure, during a walk under the moonlight and then gently take off the tears that would fall down her cheeks, whenever else she had had these thoughts, then kiss her softly, hold her close to them.

Rogue knew this all too well, as well as she knew that nothing of this would ever come true the way she would wish for.

None of them would ever think that nothing of it would be possible, not for Rogue, no matter how hard she wished for, now matter how much she dreamed of it to become reality.

Not one single one of them would ever come physically close to her and she would never feel the bare hands of a man, who would tenderly stroke her cheeks, who would wipe her tears away so gently or his lips on hers, so that he would take her breath away with him.

All this was impossible for her, all the small things that came so naturally for any other woman, for any other man, all this was unreachable for her and would remain unreachable as long as the chains of her powers held her back.

~/~

_I know what all the men here are thinking, I feel their glances rest on me and I like the feeling of it. Tonight I am truly free, I feel so carefree right now, I would never wish for this moment to end. Can't it stay forever like this? I have never felt like this before and I enjoy it. Tonight I truly am free, free from all the bonds my powers have for me, all the restrictions they mean for me and tonight I can forget all this, forget all I am and only be myself. _

_Out here on the floor I can break out of my prison, the prison of my own powers and dance until the morning. I know I can never be free from my powers and what they mean for my life, but in this moment tonight I have come as close to true freedom for me as I can ever imagine; have I come closer to it than I ever have come before._

~/~

Tonight she had all these things, all the sorrows and restrictions that her powers meant for her left behind in the mansion for on this night she wanted to flee from this life and be like all the others, to break out once more of the chains with which her powers held her prisoner. So happy and carefree like on this night, so loosened and truly free like this very moment out on the floor she hadn't felt for a long time and Rogue wished for this moment to never end. 

Rogue enjoyed this moment so much, enjoyed it as long as it would last for she knew all too well that her life, out of which she could only break out for short moments like this, would catch her again and that the bonds of her powers would bind her faster than she wanted to, these bonds she so much longed for to escape from, just like in this perfect moment of true happiness.

**_~fin~_**


End file.
